


SWEET H⨂ME

by MaddenedMassacre



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Peter Parker, Cannibalism, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I ALSO FUCKING LOVE MARIA RAMBEAU, I FUCKING LOVE MONICA RAMBEAU, IT HAS SWORD IN IT FUCK YEAH, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, I’m really bad at tagging, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, SHIELD, Sad Peter Parker, Symbolism, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but also sad peter parker, spoilers(?) for wandavision (only because this has SWORD in it), sword - Freeform, technically a what if..?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddenedMassacre/pseuds/MaddenedMassacre
Summary: what is better, to be born good? or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?When you think of a hero..you dont think of a cannibalistic teenager.Peter isn't the hero New York wants, no, not even close. New york city wants The Avengers, wants celebrities to fawn over, and characters to write fan fictions about.Peter isn't the hero New York wants....He's the hero the city needs.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Venom Symbiote/Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Spain but the S is silent

**Author's Note:**

> SO. HERE WE ARE.
> 
> I’m so excited to write this, it’e been in my head for AWHILE.
> 
> This chapter is only a little over 2,000 words- and I intended it to be MUCH longer, but I got too excited- so here it is!!
> 
> Comments are really appreciated, they keep me going!!
> 
> Also please head the tags!!

Ch:1 

Null Moon

  
  
  


Peter Parker, in one word, was nobody. The five year old boy still held his mothers hand while he walked in public, still slept with his parents after a nightmare, and was going through a horrendous phase of taking things apart and putting them back together. 

“Ok buddy,” his father Richard smiled at him from his position across from him, crouched as a means to get onto his height. “I hid the ball, let’s see how fast you can find it ok?” he ruffled Peters head as his wife Mary watched from the couch. Peter smiled and bounced excitedly on his feet.

“Ok ok!” he repeated in his excitement before rushing out of their small living room, and into the rest of the house. Richard glances up at Mary, catching her wide grin as she pats the couch next to herself.

“Good idea with the searching game.” Mary purred, bringing her husband in for a kiss. “Where exactly did you hide the ball?” she spoke in a knowing tone. Richard gave her a confused look at the tone. 

“In Peter's room.. Why do you ask?” Mary let out choked laughter as she reached into Richards pocket and pulled out the familiar blue ball.

“Oh.” Richard spoke dead pan. Mary laughed at his mistake. “Well,” he started “He’ll give up eventually” he smiled, kissing her once more.

Meanwhile, Peter was digging around in the hall closet, getting increasingly frustrated. He held up an old shoe and stared at it for only a moment before tossing it behind him. Upon hearing a glass shatter he gasped and turned around, expecting to find a broken picture frame.

The frame he had expected to be broken- one depicting his uncle Fury and aunt Rambeau hanging out with his parents- only to find it untouched, not even cracked, along with the shoe a good distance away from the frame. He raised a brow, raising from the pile of old shoes he had been digging through to instead search for the noise. 

“Mom? Dad?” he spoke, his voice a small murmur in the ambience of the hall. He flinched as a faint  _ Bang! _ Resonated at the end of the hall from within his parents office. He shuffled down the hall quietly, until he was outside of the door. He gave a moment of hesitance as he reached for the handle, before quickly pushing the door open. 

Suddenly he was face to face with what could only be described as a stranger.

The figure- who was abnormally tall he thought in a fleeting moment- was in the middle of picking up a glass jar from his mothers desk when the door hit the wall, alerting them of the small intruder. As the figure looked up, a pale woman with striking violet eyes and red lipstick was suddenly staring at him, he stared back. His voice stuck in his throat. She smiled and sat the glass container down, before looking back at the boy who’s eyes never left her. 

“Well aren’t you just a cutie?” she bent down to look at the boy, who stared up at her with apprehension. “What’s your name little one?” 

“P-Peter.” he stammered out, as his body shook yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away from her. “Who are you?” he whispered. She never did answer, only smiled and cupped his cheek. “You’re a very brave boy, you know? To not yell or scream despite how afraid you are.” she commented quietly, Drawing her long pale hand down his face before lovingly tapping him on the nose causing him to flinch and blink rapidly.

“You..you don't scare me.” he declared. She grinned down at him,

“A brave boy indeed.” she mumbled, more to herself than him. She stood back up at full height and glanced back over at the container on the desk. “Only those who are brave enough to face a monster worry about becoming one themself.” she held out a dainty hand to peter, who after a small moment of thought took it. She moved him over to the desk before picking him up and sitting him in front of the container. Now that he was at height with the container, he could now see the black ooze residing inside of it. Upon him noticing it, it seemed to notice him too. The blob began to push against the glass in the direction of the boy. 

“What is it?” he asked in curiosity, placing a finger against the glass in which the blob began to to push against the glass with much more enthusiasm. Peter smiled, finding the blob almost cute. Suddenly, a key was held out in front of him by white fingers and clean red painted fingernails. “Do you want to find out?” without a moment's thought, he took the key and held it in his grasp. It was metallic and small, with unique teeth that Peter had never seen on a key before. He looked up at the woman, who in turn looked down at him expectantly. Peter slowly moved the key toward the lock, only to jolt at the sound of a faint “Peter?” from down the hall. He looked up at the woman who frowned, before looking down at Peter and smiling. 

“I’ll see you again, mon coeur” she spoke to him as she brushed the hair from his eyes before stepping out of the window with her long legs, and disappearing into the wet shrubbery and rain beyond the window. Peter looked at the container reaching out to it when suddenly he was ripped from the desk. 

“Peter!” his mothers voice called out “what have we said about playing in the office?” she scolded, failing to see the small key in his palm. “I’m sorry mama, I was just talking to the lady.” Peter looked away guiltily. “Lady?” she mumbled. “Mary...” Richards' voice pulled her from her thought, as she looked up to him inspecting the shattered window, where the shrubbery outside was pushed in by the wind and rain.

Peter couldn’t really remember that much after that point. He remembered the urgency in his parents' faces, and the rush as they got into the car, and the goodbyes as he was dropped off at his aunt and uncle's apartment in queens. 

The one thing that never left him in all the rush was the memory of the creature in the container, and more importantly, 

  
  


The key.

___________

  
  


“I found you!” the nine year old boy shouted as he pulled back the curtains in his aunts living room, revealing her to him. 

“Oh no!” the woman in question exclaimed. “I’ve been caught! And now-” she grabbed him around the waist. “I’m gonna eat you!” she spoke in a monstrous tone as she began to tickle the boy, causing him to burst into giggles and laughs as he squirmed around.

“Alright you two,” His uncle spoke from the doorway, holding the last box from his old home. Sometime around January last year he had realized that his parents were in fact,  _ not _ coming home simply due to the fact that they had  _ died. _ He remembered that there had been a lot of people he recognized from his parents' work, although the only ones to interact with him were uncle Fury and aunt Rambeau. They told him they were sorry, before chatting with his aunt May and uncle Ben for the rest of the ceremony before ultimately leaving and have not contacted him since. “This is the last box” his uncle concluded as he snapped out of his thoughts.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon going through the boxes from his old home. Upon reaching the last box, it only had one thing in it and was the only box with “PROPERTY OF S.H.I.E.L.D” written on it in bold letters. None the wiser, May and Ben opened it anyway just assuming they had run out of normal boxes. Ben inspected the container within closely, disgusted at the amount of mold inside. 

“Here May can you toss this? It’s just filled with mold-” abruptly peter looked up from his old toys and caught sight of it, and instantly the memories of the past rushed into his mind. 

“No wait-!” he yelled, cutting Ben off. The two adults stopped and looked at Peter who didn’t know what to say. “That-That’s mine!” he thought of quickly. “It’s an old project I started- I wanted to observe the molds growth- I guess it grew without me.” He smiled at his aunt may and uncle ben respectively before eyeing the container, and the non-moving blob inside.

“oh. “ May spoke in a dumbfounded tone. “Well, here then Peter.” Uncle ben spoke in a playful manner “make sure to feed it and take it for walks” he added with a laugh as he handed it to Peter- who giggled and held it close. 

“I will!” he hurriedly moved to the ex-spare room that became his after he moved in and entered, closing the door behind him. Meanwhile May turned to Ben.

“Maybe we should start getting him science toys..?” she spoke hesitantly. Ben laughed

“Definitely, he’s gonna be a real Einstein, just like his parents.”

Peter moved over to the small desk in the corner,if you could even call it a desk with it’s thin plastic covered in cartoon characters, and sat the container down. He moved over to bed and with a small grunt crawled under and pulled out a small orange shoe box that contained none other than the key the woman had given him. He grinned and pattered over to the desk, sitting down and pulling the container close. He leaned close and turned it about, trying to see if whatever had been living in it was still alive. 

“Hello?” he whispered in awe. He shot back suddenly with a large gasp as the blob flung itself against the glass, Peter smiled. “You’re alive!” he half shouted, grabbing the key from where he sat it next to the container. “Do you want out?” he asked excitedly, the blob hit the glass harder. Peter giggled and shoved the key into the small slot on the front, with a small  _ hiss _ the old air expelled itself from the container as the lid came loose. Peter unsealed the lid the rest of the way and sat it next to the container, and looked back at the blob. It looked as if it was trying to make its way up the side of the container and out, and Peter frowned as he could see it was struggling. The child tilted the container onto its side, shaking it a bit to help the blob wiggle out onto the desk, where it bubbled for a moment. A small nub raised from the blob and Peter giggled, “Is that your head?” he asked, reaching out to touch it. He gently set a finger on the blob's head, his eyes widening as he took in it’s texture. Cold, he registered first, and slimy. Definitely not solid, he confirmed as he moved his finger back and forth in a sort of petting motion. A small rumbling came from the blob, a purr, he compared it to. Peter smiled. “Poor thing, you’ve been stuck in that box for a long time haven’t you?” he cooed as it made its way into his hand- which was way too small to hold it- and up his arm. He giggled at the wet trail it left on his shirt sleeve as it made its way to his neck, before abruptly going south and resting on his chest- a task made easy with how Peter was leaning back as not to drop the blob.

Peter gasped suddenly as the blob sunk into his chest, causing a cold feeling to resonate within him. If he had to describe it, he would probably describe it as the feeling of being inside a sunken pirate ship. “Huh?” he said aloud confused, pulling back the hem of his shirt to look at his chest. He tilted his head at the black marks that quickly faded before his eyes.

“Peter! Dinner’s ready!” May’s voice called from beyond his room, 

“Coming!” he shouted back, the event already fading from his mind, as most events do from children's minds.

But quietly, somewhere in Peters small body rested the one thing S.H.I.E.L.D and S.W.O.R.D alike had fought tooth and nail to contain.

And that Peters parents had fought to study.

\--------


	2. 2.Sweet Child O' Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW:  
> -this chapter involves Skip, and has parts where it's heavily implied that he was molesting Peter  
> \- gore warning, there is quite a lot of it toward the end and it's described with detail

He was ten, when it first happened. Peter sat quietly in the back of Uncle Ben's 1986 oldsmobile, leaning against the window and staring at the apartments and people they passed.

“What’s wrong pete? You usually love hanging out with Skip.” Ben spoke concerned as he glanced into the rearview mirror. Peter shrugged,

“Just tired.” he mumbled as he clenched his fists on the inside of his jacket pockets. Ben frowned, and moved his eyes back to the road ahead. May and he had been talking recently about Peter’s mood change, and the running theory was just that the death of his parents was finally catching up with them, but they couldn’t be more wrong. Ben pulled up to the curb and put the Oldsmobile in park before looking back at Peter. 

“If you want to come home early, just let me know ok?” Ben spoke softly, Peter just opened the door and stepped onto the curb, slamming the car door behind him and stomping up the entrance steps to the old apartment where Skip lived. Said man was already standing in the doorway smiling, and beckoning Peter inside.”

“C’mon in Einstein. We-” the door closed, cutting off Bens ability to hear the conversation. He sighed, pulling off the curb and driving down the street. As he pulled up to a stop light he shoved an old Billy joel CD into an even older CD player in the console of the Oldsmobile. Ben tapped his fingers on the dash as ‘ _ it’s still rock and roll to me’  _ blasted through the dash. He thought back to Peter. Peter was one of the best things to ever happen to Ben and May, despite how horrible it came about. May and Ben loved Peter, and had made it clear to him that they weren’t trying to replace his parents. Months ago on the anniversary of Richard and Mary when that conversation came about, Peter only cried and hugged them, telling them thank you. 

“He’s such a smart and sweet boy,” Ben mumbled aloud to himself. “I just don't understand what’s going on.” as one Billy joel faded into many, he was soon parked on the street outside their apartment. Ben shoved his keys in his pockets as he jogged up the steps, and stopped in front of their door, but the door opened before he could even reach the lock. Beyond the door was May, dressed to leave with shoes and all.

“Peter called-” was all May needed to say before Ben nodded and they headed right back down to the Oldsmobile and began the trip back to Skips home.

  
  


\----

“Pete..?” The teenagers' voices croaked about the apartment living room as they looked up at the small boy, who in turn looked down at him in horror. 

“I-i’m- I-” Peter stammered down as he quickly pulled his pants on, ignoring the half-dried blood on his body as he did so. Skip- or what remained of him- gasped and gurgled beneath him.

“ **Right where he belongs.** ” a dark voice spoke from behind Peter, who stumbled and hit the ground, pushing himself away from the source. As Peter struggled to see with blurred vision

“W-who-” Peter wrapped his arms around himself as he cried out.

“It’s ok-” Peter felt thin arms wrap around him and pull him into a feminine chest “It’s ok Peter, we’re here, It’s ok” Aunt Mays voice faintly registered in his mind as his eyes locked onto Skip’s body. He still was gaping, eyes wide and mouth open like a fish as he gripped the carpet. Peter's eyes trailed lower, to where Skips’ upper half separated from the lower. Peter wasn’t sure how it happened. He just remembered Skip touching him, when suddenly a fury unlike he’d ever felt came over him and he blanked out for a moment. When he had come back into focus, the first thing he had heard was Skips screams and begging. 

“Don't let it hurt me!” he had cried out “Don't let it touch me!”

Peter came back into the present as Ben crouched in front of his line of sight, looking at Peter with concern through his rimmed ‘old man glasses’ as Peter had liked to call them. 

“What happened Pete?” Ben asked softly.

And Peter told them everything. Every touch, every kiss, every uncomfortable word said. Everything. 

They never asked how he ended up in two pieces.

Peter faintly remembers later overhearing Aunt May and Uncle Ben discussion how the hospital told them Skip only lived for another 48 hours. A painful, gruesome 48 hours.

And Peter gained a voice in his head to share he’s glee over Skip's death.

  
  


\------

It was 2015, and Peter was 14 years old. Everything was cold as Peter sat dazedly on the couch in the living room. He didn’t do much, not anymore. He didn’t say much either, not anymore. Just sat with a spaced out expression in his eyes and his hands in his lap. Occasionally, he would murmur something under his breath that his relatives couldn’t make out. Sometimes they could make out a small ‘yes’ or ‘no’ or some other short worded sentence that didn’t make sense. May and Ben pretended everything was fine, and Peter pretended he didn’t hear May crying at night and Ben failing to console her. “Uptown girl” played faintly in the other room from an old radio Ben had dug out of storage years ago. May sat next to him on the couch as some old sitcom’s reruns played on the TV, occasionally looking over at him with distaste before looking back at the TV.

“ **She’s worried about you Peter''** a voice spoke softly within his head, but Peter didn’t reply. He rarely did. At first when Peter told them about the voice after the ‘accident’, they quickly set him up with a therapist, assuming it was psychological, and no matter how much Peter sobbed and cried to them that it was real, it was all real, they began to lose hope. He looked over slightly at Ben who sat uncomfortably in a ratty beige armchair. He fidgeted for a few moments later Ben stood and reached for his coat.

“I’m gonna go down to delmars and get us some sandwiches for dinner.” He declared as he shoved his arms through the sleeves.

“ **Come on Peter.”** the voice beckoned “ **go with him”**

And for once, Peter listened. 

Not changing his position Peter mumbled,

“Can I come?” quietly and was surprised when both Ben and May turned to look at him. 

“Do you want to come Pete?” Ben spoke with an undertone of hope in his voice. Peter nodded and stood.

“Yes.” he said a little more clearly as he moved over to the door and began to put his shoes on. Ben and May made eye contact, before May’s face twisted into a grin.

“Be safe you two” she spoke joyfully as she stood and watched them. Peter nodded and Ben verbally confirmed they would be before they exited the apartment and went down to the curb. Delmars wasn’t very far, so Ben suggested they walk to which Peter just nodded and followed. Uncle Ben made small conversation, to which Peter would nod or make one word replies, but Ben still seemed to be filled with joy. 

“There he is! What’s up Parker?” Mr Delmar shouted as Ben pushed open the door. Twenty minutes they were leaving the store with three sandwiches, and Ben grinning at the fact that Peter had ordered for himself. 

“Hey Pete?” Ben grabbed his attention, Peter glanced up from the bag in his hand. 

“Yeah?” he replied, causing Ben to grin again. 

“I don't think May would mind if we stopped at the park for a bit, do you wanna go?” Peter mulled it over in his head for a moment before nodding. As they walked down the sidewalk, People maneuvered around Peter like he had the plague. While waiting at a crosswalk, Peter got a look at himself in a storefront window. Peter eyed the dark bags under his eyes as a frown ingrained itself on his face. 

“Hey uncle Be-” a hand laid on his shoulder and he froze. In the mirror behind him he could make out the clear image of a tall woman in an elegant red dress draped down to her ankles. A large maroon sun hat hid the image of her face, but Peter didn’t need to see her face to know who she was.

“What-” he started as the eleven foot tall woman bent down to his ear, speaking softly as her bright red lips moved.

“ _ Watch out, mon couer.” _ her voice as deep as the sea as she let out a small laugh and stood back up. Peter quickly turned to look at her- only to find no one in her place but air. He looked over each shoulder, turning left and right for any sign of the woman who undoubtedly would stick out against the crowd. 

“Are you ok Pete?” Ben placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch and push away. Ben looked concerned “Peter?”

“It’s nothing. Just trying to avoid a bug” he murmured

‘ **Why do you lie to him? Do you not trust him?’** the familiar voice in the back of his head asked him with authentic curiosity. ‘Who are you?’ Peter’s subconscious asked. ‘ **We are Venom.’** the voice chimed in. ‘we?’ Peter questioned.  **‘We.’** the voice repeated, ‘who is we?’ Peters brows furrowed despite no one talking to him in reality.  **‘Venom.’** the voice clarified. Peter rolled his eyes, ‘right. We are venom.’ he replied sarcastically, he felt a happiness radiate from the presence in his head. In the middle of crossing the street, Peter glanced up at the sound of skidding tires to see a car rapidly approaching him. 

“Peter!” Uncle Ben used his parental reflexes to pull Peter toward him and out of the way, Peter gasped and clutched onto uncle Bens beige coat. As Peter closed his eyes and buried his face in Bens coat the sound of metal crushing rang throughout the area. Peter let go of Ben and quickly turned around, taking in the site of the smoking car.

“Peter-!” Bens voice rang in Peters ears as his feet moved without his permission. He approached the car to see the front nearly entirely crushed in, and bent down to peek into the window.

**_BANG!_ **

Peter jolted back as a bloody hand slapped against the window. “Shit-” Peter hissed, grabbing onto the door and pulling with all his might to get the door to open. The Metal creaked but didn’t budge. He glanced up,

“Hold on ma’am I’ll-” the woman had pressed her face against the window, and Peter took in the sight of her. Her frontal lobe was no doubt crushed in, leaving a gaping hole to show pieces of skull, brain matter, and blood to leak from it. Her left eyeball- no longer in it’s socket- hung down her cheek as the other stared at him wide eyed.

“please.” she mouthed to him with a pleading look- well, as pleading as her face could become. Peter, despite his disgust, leaned forward to read her lips better.

“Baby.” she mouthed. “Please. The baby” she mumbled, her look becoming more dazed by the moment. Peter’s brows furrowed before suddenly what she meant clicked. 

“Shit-” he hissed, scrambling to peek into the back seat to gaze at a disgruntled car seat. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he pulled at the door- despite not being crushed as bad as the front it still didn’t seem to budge. 

“Cmon Peter” he said to himself

_ Pull _

“You gotta do this Peter-”

_ Pull  _

“You can do this-”

_ Pull _

“ **Do it Peter”**

With one final yank the door came loose of it’s crushed hinges, and Peter threw it a good thirty feet as he crawled into the backseat and inspected the car seat. Within it held a small baby, not even a toddler, who seemed unharmed despite the small cut on it’s forehead. The young man was quick to unlatch it’s seat restraints before gently cradling the infant close to his chest and backing out of the car. The infant stared up at him with sky blue eyes, before those eyes began to cry tears from the clouds within them. A small  _ tap tap tap _ brought him out of his daze, causing him to look at the woman in the car, who looked more dead than alive. 

“They’re ok.”  __ he whispered to her, _ tap tap tap, _ getting close to the window.

“They’re safe.” He mumbled,  _ tap tap tap _

  
  


“ _ Nathaniel…”  _ she mouthed as a smile graced her face.

  
  


_ Tap tap ta _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos or whatever if you enjoyed! I really do like writing this story and am excited to continue it, I've had half of this chapter stored away for awhile not sure how I wanted to finish it- 
> 
> also- the first person to guess who's baby that is will get a shout out :)
> 
> Bonus:  
> I LOVE leaving easter eggs, and if you find them, call them out in the comments and if you're right I'll give you a shout out! it's not much- but it's all I have ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
